Stay With Me
by MiwaHamato
Summary: Mikey ve a una chica montando la patineta y termina enamorándose de ella pero tiene miedo que en cuando ella lo vea se aterre y no quiera saber nada de el por ser una tortuga mutante. Podrá Mickey acercarse a ella para lograr ser su amigo y ser algo mas o tendrá que alejarse de ella y luchar contra un nuevo enemigo quien jamás imagino que sería ¿Podrá lograrlo? *Version 2012*
1. Chapter 1

**Mickey ve a una chica montando la patineta y termina enamorándose de ella pero tiene miedo que en cuando ella lo vea se aterre y no quiera saber nada el por ser una tortuga mutante. Podrá Mickey acercarse a ella para lograr ser su amigo y ser algo mas o tendrá que alejarse de ella y luchar contra un nuevo enemigo que jamás imagino que sería ¿Podrá lograrlo?**

**Disfrútenlo ^^**

* * *

Las tortugas comenzaron a hacer su patrullaje nocturno para vigilar el área y asegurarse que los Kraang o los súbditos de Destructor no estén haciendo una de las suyas.

-Vaya, ya ha pasado 2 horas que salimos y no ha pasado nada-dice Rafael sorprendido por el calma.

-Cierto, no siempre nos toca ver tanta calma-dice Donnie igual de sorprendido.

-Si pero ya saben que no debemos confiarnos-dice Leo en tono serio observando la zona.

-Sí, Leo tiene razón-Dice Mickey jugando con su Tphone– No puedo confiarme en que no puedo pasar de nivel.

Los chicos lo miran de manera desaprobatoria por unos segundos y después vuelven a ver el barrio.

-Creo que debemos separarnos, así veremos más la zona-dice Donnie.

-Tienes razón-dice Leo muy serio-Yo iré al norte, Rafael ira al este, Donnie al oeste y Mickey ira al sur y nos vemos en l guarida en 1 hora, pero si vemos algo sospechoso de los Kraang o de los súbditos de Destructor nos comunicamos por lo Tphone.

-Entendido-dicen los tres al mismo tiempo.

-Bien separémonos-ordena Leo

En ese mismo instante él y sus hermanos se separan. Bueno no todos.

-Iré en cuanto pase este nivel-dice Mickey concentrado en el juego.

Había pasado media hora y Mickey aún seguía ocupado jugando con su Tphone y no se había dado cuenta que ya había tardado demasiado.

¡SIIIIIIII LO LOGRE! ¡POR FIN TERMINE EL JUEGO!-Grita emocionado haciendo su baile de victoria-¡O SI! ¡SOY EL ME….

-¡SOY LA MEJOR! –Grita una voz femenina interrumpiéndolo.

Mickey deja de bailar al ser interrumpido, lentamente se acerca a la orilla del edificio para ver de dónde provenía ese grito, pero no ve a nadie más que un gato cruzando la calle.

-Debio de haber sido mi ima…

-¡YAHOOOOOO!

Mickey logra ver a alguien montando la patineta esquivando los postes de luz y los botes de basura. Aunque usaba un caso que evitaba verle la cara Mickey pudo notar por la voz que trata de una chica.

-Vaya pero si es una chica jajaja quien diría que a las chicas también le gustan andar en patinetas-dice sin dejar de verla sorprendido.

-Definitivamente soy la mejor jajajajaja- Dice la chica esquivando 3 botes de basura de un salto.

-Increíble-piensa Mickey sorprendido-Pero yo le puedo ganar-dice orgulloso.

La chica se detiene por un momento y se quita el casco permitiendo que Mickey la pudiera ver mejor y al verla se queda sorprendido. La chica es más o menos de su edad con un largo cabello rubio, ojos azules y pecas en sus mejillas.

Mickey se sorprende más al verla que siente que su corazón comienza a palpitar a toda velocidad y sus mejillas comienzan a tornarse rosas.

-Es…. Es muy hermosa-dice mostrando una boba sonrisa y mirada de enamorado.

La chica comienza a sentir que alguien la está observando y levanta su mirada hacia el techo del edificio donde se encuentra Mickey pero el se da cuenta a tiempo y se oculta asustado antes de que ella lo viera pero al no ver a nadie ahí se acomoda un poco el cabello, Mickey aprovecha y con su Tphone logra tomarle una foto antes de que ella se pusiera el casco y se diera cuenta.

La chica se pone el casco y se va de la zona, Mickey ve como se aleja y siente la necesidad de seguirla pero tiene miedo que cuando ella lo vea se aterre en vez de querer ser su amiga como Abril.

-Tengo que volverla a ver-dice Mickey decidido-necesito volver a verla y escuchar su voz-dice viendo la foto-Wow sí que es muy pero muy hermosa-sonriendo enamorado-¡HAY NO!-Viendo la hora y se da cuenta que tiene quince minutos de retraso-¡YA ES MUY TARDE! ¡MIS HERMANOS Y EL MAESTRO SPLINTER VAN A MATARME!-Grita aterrado.

Rápidamente comienza a correr hacia la guarida y llega después de 5 minutos pero ve que esta oscuro y siente una especie de alivio, lentamente camina de puntillas para irse a su cuarto pero las luces se enciende mostrando al maestro Splinter y sus hermanos en brazos cruzados viéndolo enojados.

-Jejejeje hola chicos-saluda nervioso.

-Llegas tarde Mickey-dice Splinter enojado.

-Nos tenías muy preocupados-dice Leo furioso-estábamos a punto de ir a buscarte.

-Lo lamento chicos, lo que pasa es que…es que….. me distraje con otra cosa y…

-Te distrajiste por jugar con ese juego en tu Tphone-interrumpe Donnie furioso.

-Miguel Ángel sabes muy bien que debes estar alerta en todo momento y no distraerte con tus juegos en tu Tphone-dice Splinter acercándose a Mickey enojado-Eres un Ninja y no olvides que los Ninjas deben de estar alerta en todo momento y no distraerse por nada del mundo.

-Lo se Sensei-dice Mickey con la vista baja.

-Como castigo mañana harás una hora extra de entrenamiento –dice Splinter parándose frente a el-y Donnie te bloqueara esos juegos en tu Tphone.

-¡¿Qué?!-Grita Mickey aterrado-¡NO POR FAVOR NO! Acepto que me pongas horas a entrenar o que me encierren en el laboratorio de Donnie o que Rafael me golpee o que Leo me ponga a ver mil horas de su estúpido y bobo programa de Space Heroes pero no mis juegos que tengo en mi Tphone ¡PORFAVOR!

Donnie y Leo lo miran furiosos ya que se sintieron muy ofendidos por lo que Mickey dice que para él es una tortura. Bueno aunque Rafael no se siente para nada ofendido ya que siempre tiene ganas de golpearlo y que al fin siente que alguien lo apoya de que el programa que ve Leo es estúpido y bobo.

-¡SPACE HEROES NO ES ESTUPIDO!-grita Leo furioso.

-Si lo es-dice Rafael sonriendo con malicia.

Leo mira con furia a Rafael.

-Está fuera de discusión Mickey, dale tú Tphone a tu hermano-ordena Splinter enojado.

Mickey de mala gana le da su Tphone a Donnie y en menos de 2 minutos termina de bloquearlos.

-Listo-dice Donnie entregándole el Tphone a Mickey.

-Ahora vayan a dormir-dice Splinter mientras se dirigía a su cuarto-buenas noches hijos míos.

-Buenas noches Sensei-dice los cuatro al mismo tiempo.

Los chicos se despiden y se dirigen hacia sus habitaciones, Mickey se acuesta en su cama pero no sabe porque pero no tiene sueño y no sabe porque pero tiene la necesidad de ir corriendo a buscar a la chica que vio esa noche.

Saca su Tphone y pone la imagen de la chica y se le queda viendo por un largo rato y siente más la necesidad de verla y hablarle.

-Con que, asi es como siente Donnie por Abril y Leo por Karai mas o menos-Susurra Mickey sin dejar de ver a la chica-Tengo que saber cómo se llama, mañana tratare de averiguar cómo se llama.

Cierra la imagen y oculta su Tphone debajo de su almohada y lentamente se queda dormido entrando al mundo de los sueños.

Mickey comienza a soñar que está caminando por la calle confundido ya que no sabe que hacia el solo en la calle sin sus Nunchakus.

-¡CHICOS! ¡LEO! ¡DONNIE! ¡RAFAEL! ¡¿DONDE ESTAN?!-Grita nervioso y confundido.

-¡YAHOOOOOO!

Mickey voltea de repente y ve a la chica que no podía sacar de su mente patinando hacia el.

-Es ella-Susurra sorprendido.

La chica se detiene frente a él y le dedica una sonrisa causando que Mickey se sonroje demasiado y se sienta muy nervioso.

-Ven conmigo Mickey-dice la chica extendiéndole la mano-vamos Mickey.

Mickey se siente nervioso al verla ofreciéndole la mano.

-Mickey-la voz de la chica comienza a cambiar a la de Rafael-¡Mickey despierta!

Mickey despierta y ve que Rafael lo sujeta de los brazos.

-Despierta cabeza hueca que ya es muy tarde-dice Rafael enojado mientras lo suelta.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué paso?-pregunta confundido y aun medio dormido.

-Como que ¿Qué paso? Que te quedastes dormido, despierta para que alcances a desayunar para que entrenes, y créeme que lo necesitas por tu entrenamiento extra-dice Rafael saliendo del cuarto.

Mickey comienza a estirarse algo molesto ya que Rafael se encargó de despertarlo cuando estaba teniendo el mejor sueño de su vida. Saca el Tphone de su escondite y vuelve a ver la imagen de la chica de sus sueños.

-Buenos días, espero que tu tengas una mejor mañana que yo-dice divertido mientras pone el Tphone en la mesa de lado de su cama y corre para desayunar.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Nos leemos pronto y espero sus reviews**


	2. Chapter 2

Mickey salio del salón de entrenamiento agotado, después de estar una hora de entrenamiento mientras que sus hermanos (Excepto Donnie quien estaba en el laboratorio) y Abril veían una película.

-Vaya Mickey, si que te ves muy cansado-dice Leo viéndolo de forma burlona.

-Ni…Ni se ima…imaginan-dice Mickey tratando de respirar mejor.

-Espero que con esto hayas aprendido a no distraerte con tus juegos-dice Rafael viéndolo de forma burlona.

Abril los mira de forma desaprobatoria y se levanta dirigiéndose a la cocina donde se sirve un vaso con agua y se la da a Mickey.

-Gra….gracias Abril-dice Mickey atragantándose el agua.

-De nada, sospechaba que te estabas muriendo de sed-dice Abril con tono amable-Aunque tienen razón, que tal si te hubiera atacado el Kraang o los súbditos de Destructor y tú jamás te hubieras dado cuenta por jugar con tus juegos-un poco enojada.

-Lo siento-dice un poco triste-Pero les prometo que no volverá a pasar.

-Lo se-dice con una tierna sonrisa.

-Oye y ¿Cómo te la estas pasando viviendo aquí con nosotros?-pregunta un poco divertido.

**(Nota: Abril esta viviendo con las tortugas después de que Karai trato de capturarla "Karai Vendetta")**

-Excelente, me siento muy segura-dice con una tierna sonrisa que de pronto su mirada se volvió triste-Aunque extraño mucho a mi tía y a mis amigos de la escuela.

-No te preocupes, ya veras que pronto detendremos a Destructor y al Kraang y volverás a tu vida de antes-dice con una tierna sonrisa.

-Lo se y por si acaso seguiré entrenando mas duro para poder defenderme y ser una gran Kunoichi-dice Abril animada.

-Y lo serás, ya lo veras-dice Mickey animado.

Abril regresa con los demás a ver la película pero Mickey no tenia ánimos de ver la película, tenía la necesidad de hablar con alguien de la chica que vio anoche. No podía hablar con Leo y Rafael porque de seguro se burlarían de el porque para ellos el es un bobo aunque Leo también esta pasando por eso aunque muy difícil ya que la chica que le gusta esta en el clan del Pie, es la hija de Destructor y ahora quiere destruirlo ya que la traicionamos atacando a su padre cuando ella quiso unirnos para derrotar al Kraang, Abril tal vez pero no estaba seguro de hablar de eso con una chica. Pero después se le ocurrió a Donnie, el sabe bien por lo que esta pasando y lo podría ayudar y también Splinter podría ayudarlo.

No sabe como pero sus energías regresaron y corrió a toda velocidad hacia su cuarto para agarrar su Tphone, sale de nuevo a toda velocidad y se dirige hacia el laboratorio de Donnie que por suerte ahí estaba arreglando el Carro Patrulla.

-Hola Donnie-saluda algo nervioso.

-Hola Mickey-le regresa el saludo sin dejar de arreglar el Carro Patrulla.

-Oye Donnie quiero hablar de algo contigo y con el Maestro Splinter-dice un poco mas nervioso.

Donnie se detiene después de escuchar bien la manera de la que Mickey esta hablando, jamás lo había escuchando tan nervioso en su vida.

-¿Conmigo y Sensei?-pregunta confundido.

-Si, por favor-suplica nervioso.

Donnie no lo dudo ni por un segundo y deja todo lo que esta haciendo y camina junto con Mickey hacia el salón de entrenamiento donde se encontraba el Maestro Splinter meditando.

-Maestro Splinter.

Splinter deja de meditar y abre un ojo y ve a Donnie y a Mickey parados frente a el.

-¿Pasa algo hijos míos?-pregunta tranquilamente.

-Mickey quiere hablar con nosotros-contesta Donnie un poco preocupado por la manera nerviosa que esta Mickey.

Splinter pudo notar que Mickey estaba muy nervioso y abre ambos ojos y asiente, Donnie se sienta a su lado y Mickey se sienta frente a ellos demasiado nervioso y asustado de lo que iba a ser.

-Puedo hacerlo, puedo hacerlo-piensa nervioso y toma una buena bocana de aire-necesito hablar con ustedes dos de algo porque siento que solo ustedes me podrán entender-dice nervioso.

-¿De que se trata?-pregunta Splinter preocupado.

-Verán, se que anoche llegue tarde y que estuvieron preocupados por mi y créanme que no era mi intención pero…..-nervioso saca su Tphone y busca su foto favorita-E….Esta es la razón por….por la que llegue tarde.

Donnie agarra el Tphone de Mickey y el y Splinter ven la imagen y se sorprenden por lo que ven.

-Una chica-dice Donnie sorprendido y mira a Mickey que estaba rojo como tomate-¿Mickey acaso tu….

-Por ella llegue tarde, la vi patinando en las calle y me quede observándola por un tiempo-dice sonriendo al recordar el momento-debieron de haberla visto patinando y eso no es todo-viéndolos con una sonrisa-véanla es tan hermosa y sus sonrisa y sus ojos son como los de un ángel.

- Parece que mi hijo menor se ha enamorado-dice Splinter con una sonrisa.

-Vaya, eso no me lo esperaba en mi vida-dice Donnie sorprendido y a la vez emocionado-Y me alegro que no tengas malos gustos.

-Gra…. –Analiza lo que Donnie dijo-¡Oye!-Dice ofendido.

-Y bien ¿Cómo se llama?-pregunta Donnie con una sonrisa picarona.

-No se-contesta con tristeza al recordar ese pequeño detalle-jamás menciono su nombre y no me atreví acercarme a ella por miedo a que me rechazara-agacha la cabeza.

Splinter lo mira preocupado ya que jamás había visto a Mickey así al igual que Donnie.

-Es normal estar nervioso cuando una chica te gusta, ahí esta Donnie que se pone nervioso cuando se trata de Abril-dice viéndolo de forma burlona mientras que Donnie se sonroja-Y a Leo con Karai que se atrevió jamás decirnos pero siempre tenia la fe que ella no era tan mala como aparenta ser-de pronto se pone serio-Pero no podemos arriesgarla en involucrarla en nuestra batalla con destructor porque si te haces amigo de ella y el la descubre no dudara en ir por ella como lo hizo con Abril-Splinter pudo notar que Donnie se pone furioso al escuchar eso-es por el bien de la chica Mickey ¿Espero que lo entiendas?

Mickey agacha la cabeza tratando de ocultar su tristeza ya que jamás pensó en ese detalle que si se hace amigo de ella Destructor podría cazarla como lo esta haciendo ahora con Abril para atacarlos.

-Lo siento muchísimo hermano y te agradecemos que hayas tenido la confianza en decirnos-dice Donnie regresándole su Tphone.

-No, gracias a ustedes por escucharme-dice Mickey levantándose tristemente con la intención de irse a su cuarto.

-Oye Mickey-Mickey se detiene al escuchar a Donnie llamándolo y voltea a verlo-Te desbloquee tus juegos de tu Tphone, al saber la razón me di cuenta que fue una buena razón de tu demora anoche-dice con una sonrisa.

-Es verdad, pero que no vuelva a suceder-dice Splinter tranquilo.

-Hai Sensei-dice Mickey débilmente mientras se retiraba a su cuarto.

Mickey llega hacia su cuarto y se acuesta en su cama quedándose boca arriba viendo el techo mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas, pone la imagen de la chica en su Tphone y al verla siente un poco de consuelo en su corazón.

-No entiendo ¿Porque cuando te encontré debo de estar pasando por toda esta guerra contra Destructor y el Kraang?-se pregunta Mickey con tristeza-No me importa lo que digan, yo tengo que conocerte y saber si me aceptas por lo que soy y no por ser un mutante-dice decidido.

* * *

Llego la hora del patrullaje y los chicos de nuevo fueron a asegurarse que todo estuviera en orden. Todo estaba muy tranquilo hasta que encontraron a 9 Kraangs cargando cajas hacia una camioneta blanca.

-Parece que es nuestra noche de suerte-dice Rafael emocionado.

-Parece que si-dice Leo sonriendo-Prepárense para que ellos sientan la "FURIA DE LA JUSTICIA"

-Si los Kraang escucharan tus babosadas de seguro se rendirían-dice Rafael molesto.

-Estoy con el-dice Donnie.

Leo los mira furioso y vuelve a ver los Kraang que seguían llevando las cajas hacia la camioneta.

-¡AHORA!-Grita Leo.

Saltaron a la ataque hacia los Kraang y destruían los cuerpos robóticos como siempre aunque siempre había unos cuantos que escapaban. Mickey logro ver a dos cuerpos robóticos escapando y se dio cuenta que sus hermanos estaban muy ocupados peleando que decide seguirlos por su cuenta.

-¡BOOYAKASHA!-Grita al alcanzarlos y destruir los cuerpos robóticos con sus Nunchakus.

Los cerebros salen de los cuerpos robóticos y huyen chillando mientras que Mickey comienza a bailar su baile de la victoria. De pronto se da cuenta que esta cerca del restaurante del Mr. Murakami y comienza a recordar la deliciosa Pizza Gyoza que el hace. Agarra los cuerpos de los robots y los tira en los botes d la basura para que nadie los vea y voltea a ambos lados para ver si sus hermanos no estaban cerca para poder pedir la comida solo para el fingiendo que llevara para sus hermanos. Pero a pocos pasos hacia la entrada logra ver una sombra aproximándose a la puerta, Mickey se asusta y se oculta detrás de los botes de la basura.

-Muchas gracias Murakami san- dice una voz femenina al mismo tiempo que la puerta se abría.

Mickey siente como su cara se tornaba roja y que su corazón aceleraba al escuchar esa voz, esa voz el la conocía. Se asoma un poco y ahí estaba, era la chica de la patineta que en la noche anterior que le robo su corazón, ahí estaba como el la recuerda y como le tomo la fotografía: tan hermosa, su cabello largo y rubio y unos bellos ojos azules que lo hipnotizaban.

-Le prometo que regresare algún día y espero que pronto-dice la chica con una tierna sonrisa.

Se aleja un poco del lugar poniéndose su casco y se aleja con su patineta, Mickey se le queda viendo la dirección que ella tomo por unos segundo y a toda velocidad entra al restaurante de Mr. Murakami.

-Hola Murakami san-Saluda Mickey acelerado.

-¡MICKEY HOLA!-Saluda Murakami emocionado-me alegra verte ¿Cómo están Abril y tus hermanos?

-Bien gracias, tengo una pregunta ¿Conoces a esa chica?-pregunta desesperado.

-¿Qué chica?-pregunta confundido.

-La chica que estaba aquí hace rato-dice Mickey más desesperado.

-Ah, si la conozco. Es la sexta vez que ella viene aquí-dice con una tierna sonrisa.

-A si ¿Quién es? ¿Cómo se llama?-pregunta emocionado y desesperado.

Murakami sonríe porque aunque es ciego pudo notar que Mickey esta interesado en una chica y esta desesperado por saber quien es.

-Se llama Jenny, no tiene mucho que se mudo a este barrio-dice con una tierna sonrisa.

-Jenny, así se llama-dice Mickey viendo la dirección que ella se fue-Es hermoso-sonriendo.

-Puede que no vea pero puedo notar que ella es una muy buena chica, me dijo que tiene 14 años-dice sonriendo mientras vuelve a hacer sus deberes de cocina.

-Un año menor que yo, genial-piensa emocionado.

-Y dime que te trae por a….-Murakami no pudo terminar ya que escucha la campana de la puerta que indica que Mickey salio del restaurante-Jovenes enamorado-dice con una sincera sonrisa.

Mickey se sube al edifico por la escalera de incendio y comienza a saltar de edificio a edificio en busca de Jenny hasta que llega al edificio donde la vio por primera vez y ahí la encontró de nuevo patinando en la calle. Se le queda viendo o mejor dicho vigilándola de que no le pasara nada.

Jenny se detiene por un momento ya que vuelve a sentir que alguien la observa y vuelve a ver el edificio donde esta Mickey pero el se oculta antes de que lo viera, Jenny se pone nerviosa ya que es la segunda vez que siente que alguien la observa pero no encuentra a nadie pero decide volver a fingir que no es nada y continua patinando.

Mickey sale de su escondite y la vuelve a observar un rato mas, pero comienza a sentir que alguien esta detrás de el y agarra sus Nunchakus con fuerza y se prepara para pelear pero cuando voltea ve a alguien que jamás espero ver.

-Donnie-dice asustado.

-Sabia que te encontraría viendo a la chica de tus sueños-dice con una sonrisa picarona mientras se acerca a la orilla para verla-si que es buena con la patineta.

-Te lo dije, pero eso no es lo mejor ya se como se llama-dice Mickey emocionado.

-Así ¿Cómo se llama?-pregunta Donnie sonriendo.

-Se llama Jenny-dice viéndola enamorado- tiene poco que vive aquí en el barrio.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-pregunta confundido.

-El Señor Murakami me lo dijo-contesta sin dejar de verla.

-Oh-dice viéndolo como el miraba a Jenny mientras que ella patinaba-Mickey es tarde tenemos que irnos antes de que Splinter se enoje con nosotros.

Mickey no quería irse, quería quedarse para seguir observándola pero sabe el peligro que ella estaría si lo conociera. Guarda sus Nunchakus y comienza a seguir a su hermano Donnie para irse a casa pero jamás se dio cuenta es que cuando guardo los Nunchakus uno de ellos cayo a tierra firme.

Jenny escucha algo estrellarse ya que estaba cerca y se acerca al lugar y ve el Nunchaku. Lo agarra y mira la dirección que cayo.

-Definitivamente alguien me observaba-dice viendo el edificio donde ella siempre sintió que alguien la observaba-que bonito Nunchaku pero quien lleva…..no-se pone nerviosa-no puede se.

Comienza a sonar su celular y rápidamente lo contesta.

-Bueno-contesta nerviosa y se aterra al escuchar quien la llamaba-Si, si voy para allá-cuelga el teléfono.

Observa en Nunchaku por un momento y lo guarda e su mochila y se va del lugar asustada.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

** Espero pronto sus reviews**


	3. Chapter 3

-¿Donde esta? ¿Dónde esta?-pregunta Mickey desesperado.

Ha pasado media hora que regreso después de ver a la chica de sus sueños y apenas se da cuenta que perdió uno de sus Nunchakus. A el jamás le había pasado eso, cierto que a perdido cosas pero nunca sus mas preciados Nunchakus.

-Demonios, debió de haberse caído cuando regresaba a casa-piensa nervioso- espero que los demás jamás lo sepan-dice sacando otro Nunchaku escondido debajo de su cama- debo irme a dormir-dice poniendo sus armas a lado de su cama-de seguro mañana será un día aburrido-dice desanimado.

Mickey se acuesta en su cama pero en vez de dormirse saca su Tphone y vuelve a poner la fotografía de Jenny y se le queda viendo por un rato con cara de enamorado.

-Eres tan hermosa, tengo que hablarte….yo estoy seguro que tu me aceptaras como soy-piensa con muchas esperanzas.

Pocos minutos después se queda dormido sin quitar la imagen de Jenny en su Tphone.

* * *

Dogpound entra al santuario de Destructor que esta observando la ciudad desde la ventana y se arrodilla frente a él como una muestra de respecto.

-Me llamo maestro-pregunta con tono de respeto.

-Creo que sabes muy bien lo que quiero saber-dice Destructor sin verlo.

-Lo se-contesta un poco enojado-Pero maestro no creo que en esta misión de encontrar a Hamato Yoshi debamos confiar en….-no termina de hablar ya que Destructor voltea a verlo con severidad.

-Tu ya me has fallado muchas veces y en forma mutante no puedes andar con las personas-dice acercándose a el-por eso vamos a necesitar a uno de tus mejores discipulos. Solo espero- mostrando las púas de su arma-que no me falle al igual que tu.

-Me asegurare que no falle maestro-dice Dogpound nervioso.

-Por el bien de los dos que así sea-dice muy severo.

* * *

Al día siguiente después del entrenamiento Leo y Rafael estaban jugando con una de sus maquinas de juego mientras que Mickey jugaba con su Tphone, Abril leía revistas y Donnie experimentaba en su laboratorio una cura para regresar a Timothy a la normalidad.

Abril estaba sorprendida y orgullosa de lo que Donnie estaba haciendo por el ya que supo lo que paso y además como Donnie trato de salvarlo y hacerlo reaccionar pero ese chico insistía en hacerse mutante para ser un superhéroe.

-Vaya, me sorprende mucho que Donnie no se rinde en encontrar una cura para Timothy-dice Abril viendo la dirección del laboratorio de Donnie.

-Si, solo espero que logre encontrar una cura-dice Mickey un poco deprimido.

-¿Te ocurre algo Mickey? Has estado raro últimamente-pregunta Abril preocupada.

-Estoy bien, gracias-contesta con una falsa sonrisa.

-De acuerdo-contesta no muy convencida.

Leo volteo a ver a Mickey cuando Abril le pregunto ya que el también se ah dado cuenta que Mickey a estado raro últimamente, parecía estar deprimido y ah estado así desde la noche que llego tarde. Parecía como si tuviera el corazón roto.

-Tengo que hablar con Splinter un rato-dice Leo dirigiéndose al Dojo y encuentra a Splinter dándole agua al árbol.

-¿Pasa algo Leonardo?-pregunta Splinter con mucha tranquilidad.

-Si Sensei, no se si usted lo haya notado pero algo raro le pasa a Mickey-dice Leo preocupado.

-¿Qué le pasa a Mickey?-pregunta un poco preocupado volteando a verlo.

-Pues eh notado que esta deprimido, casi no come y eso es muy raro ya que el adora comer y mas la pizza y…y no esta sonriendo como siempre-dice muy preocupado.

-Mmmmm se que estas preocupado por el Leo y estoy orgulloso de que lo estes-dice sonriendo sinceramente-Yo se lo que le pasa a Mickey.

-¿En serio? ¿Qué le pasa a mi hermano?-pregunta desesperado.

-Lo lamento Leo pero a mi no me corresponde decirte, deja que Mickey este listo para que te lo confiese-dice poniendo su mano en su hombro-solo el puede decirte lo que tiene. Dale tiempo

-Hai Sensei-dice aun preocupado y se retira del Dojo.

Leo se dirige al laboratorio de Donnie quien esta jugando con sus vasos con sustancias químicas y junto a el esta Timothy en un frasco viendo fijamente a Donnie.

-Hola Donnie-saluda un poco desanimado.

-Hola Leo-dice volteando a verlo al oír el tono de su voz-¿Pasa algo?

-Si y se trata de Mickey ¿Has notado que esta muy diferente?-pregunta preocupado.

-Si-contesta preocupado- y yo se porque esta así.

-¿Lo sabes? ¿Dímelo por favor?-pregunta desesperado.

-Lo lamento Leo pero a mi no me corresponde decirlo si no Mickey es el que tiene que hacerlo-dice Donnie un poco triste.

Leo asiente la cabeza como señal que lo entiende y ve a Timothy que los estaba observando con cierta tristeza.

-¿Cómo vas con la cura para el Pulverizador?

-Mal, aun no encuentro un antídoto para volverlo a la normalidad-dice Donnie mostrando sus notas.

-No te preocupes-dice Leo tranquilo poniendo su mano en el hombro de su hermano-yo se que lo encontraras.

Donnie sonríe agradecido por su apoyo.

* * *

Las tortugas comenzaron con su patrullaje nocturno para asegurarse que no ocurriera nada extraño que tenga que ver con El Kraang, Destructor o con otros mutantes.

Mickey estaba desesperado ya que solo quería volver a ver y escuchar a Jenny pero no podía decirle a sus hermanos ya que de seguro Leo y Rafael se burlaran de el por fijarse en una chica porque para ellos el es un bobo.

-Chicos miren-dice Leo apuntando la calle.

Los chicos se asoman y ven a Dogpound y a Fishface dirigiéndose junto con un grupo del clan del pie robando tecnología y mutágeno del Kraang.

-Vaya ¿Por qué no me sorprende lo que hacen?-dice Rafael molesto.

-No tuvieron suficiente con lo que le hicieron a Timothy-dice Donnie furioso.

-Hay que detenerlos-dice Leo sacando sus Katanas-Muy bien esperen a mi señal-dice preparándose-1…2….

-¡LEO CUIDADO!-Grita Rafael.

Leo da un salto esquivando un ataque de un Ninja del pie, el Ninja se voltea mostrando que es Karai a la que no habían visto desde que derrotaron la nave del Kraang que los estaba cazando.

-Karai-dice Leo sorprendido.

Karai no contesta, solamente lo miraba con rencor y hace una señal haciendo que otros ninjas del pie aparecieran y los rodearan.

-Parece que ya nos estaban esperando-dice Rafael viendo a todos los ninjas del pie.

-Exactamente-dice la voz de Fishface.

Las tortugas voltean y ven a Dogpound y a Fishface apareciendo atrás de Karai.

-Creían que no sospecharíamos que ustedes aparecerían aquí-dice Fishface divertido.

Las tortugas los miran de forma desafiante excepto Leo a Karai ya que aun esta enamorado de ella, Karai lo miraba con mucho rencor ya que aun estaba dolida por lo que paso.

De pronto otro Ninja aparece parándose junto a Dogpound, los chicos se sorprenden al ver que es otra Kunoichi de su misma edad, cabello oscuro que le llega a los hombros, bandana roja que cubría su frente, mas o menos de la estatura de Mickey, traje oscuro, protección de metal como las de Karai, una mascara que cubría la mitad de su cara y una espada como arma.

-Mas vale que no me decepciones-susurra Dogpound en forma amenazante mientras que la Kunoichi asiente.

-Parece que tenemos a otra Kunoichi-dice Donnie preparándose para el ataque.

-¡AHORA!-Grita Fishface lanzándose a Rafael.

La batalla comienza y obviamente las tortugas derrotaron a los ninjas del clan pero tenían un problema con Fishface, Dogpound, Karai y su nueva rival. Leo obviamente peleaba contra Karai, Rafael contra Fishface, Donnie contra Dougpoun y Mickey peleaba contra la Kunoichi.

-Karai espera-dice Leo esquivando sus ataques-Yo no quería traicionarte tienes que cre…-no pudo terminar ya que Karai lo golpea alejándolo de ella.

-Confíe en ti-dice Karai con ira-no te imaginas como confíe en ti-dice atacándolo.

-Te suena lo que acabas de decir-dice Leo bloqueando su ataque-en el edificio de los Kraang cuando creaste una bestia combinada con muchos ADN. Nos dejaste a nuestra suerte-dice furioso.

-Eso es diferente-dice Karai molesta.

-Tu también traicionaste mi confianza e incluso cuando mostrarte que en serio querías ayudarnos a derrotar al Kraang volví a confiar de nuevo en ti pero mis hermanos quisieron atacar a tu padre-dice tratando de razonar-jamás fue mi inte….

-¡MENTIRA!-Grita Karai lanzándolo lejos de ella.

Mientras tanto Mickey estaba ocupado peleando contra la Kunoichi pero el pudo notar que ella lo estaba alejando de los demás, mejor dicho, ya estaban en otro edificio. Pero había algo que lo confundida, sentía que ya la había visto antes ¿Pero en donde? Mickey la empuja lejos de el pero ella se le queda viendo con una sonrisa.

-Eres bueno, ahora veo porque es difícil acabar con ustedes-dice la Kunoichi poniéndose en forma de combate.

-Su voz me suena-piensa confundido- es porque somos los mejores-dice orgulloso sin dejar su forma de combate.

-Si me di cuenta-dice sorprendida- Es un honor pelear contra las famosas Tortugas Ninja de las que tanto e oído hablar.

-Solo falta que seas como Karai, que solo buscas una forma de divertirte-dice enojado.

-Claro que no, esta es la tercera vez que la veo en mi vida-dice un poco divertida-yo tengo otras razones de hacer esto-dice lanzándose hacia el.

Mickey logra esquivarla y lanza su cadena atrapando la espada y se la quita.

-¿Qué piensas hacer ahora sin tu espada?- pregunta orgulloso mostrando la espada.

La Kunoichi sonríe orgullosa y saca un par de Nunchakus negros dejando a Mickey sorprendido.

-No eres el único que le gusta los Nunchakus-dice lanzándose a el.

Mickey se sorprende ya que es la primera vez que pelea contra alguien con la misma arma, por suerte ya sabe todas las técnicas de los Nunchakus pero la chica logra aparecer detrás de él y lo tira al suelo, aprovecha para agarrar su espada y lo apunta a su pecho.

-Estoy sorprendida-dice sonriendo, pero ve que todos los Ninjas del pie junto con Karai Dogpound y Fishface comienzan a alejarse-Bueno me tengo que ir y fue un verdadero placer-guardando sus armas y retrocediendo-por cierto soy Ami-dice con un tono tierno sorprendiendo a Mickey- Hasta la próxima-dice desapareciendo de su vista.

-Wow-dice Mickey sorprendido-¿Qué chica tan rara?

-MICKEY!-gritan sus hermanos corriendo hacia el.

-¿Estas bien?-pregunta Donnie preocupado.

-Estoy bien gracias, oigan chicos si que Ami es rara-dice Mickey aun confundido.

-¿Quién?-pregunta Leo confundido.

-Así dijo que se llama la Kunoichi que vimos por primera vez-contesta Mickey.

-Ami-repite Rafael incrédulo-no soy experto en nombre pero definitivamente no le queda a una Kunoichi que pertenece al pie.

-Concéntrense chicos, el pie se llevo la tecnología y el mutágeno y tenemos que averiguar en donde piensan mutar a las personas-dice Leo seriamente.

-Tiene razón, ya vieron como termino Timothy ¿Quién sabe que otras cosas podrían mutar a las personas? Y ¿Qué consecuencias habra?-dice Donnie molesto.

-Volvamos a la guarida, ahí pensaremos en un nuevo plan-dice Leo seriamente.

Sus hermanos asienten y se dirigen a su hogar.

Al llegar a la guarida los chicos se dirigen a sus cuartos agotados por la batalla, Mickey entra a su cuarto y pone la foto de Jenny deprimido por no haberla visto. Pero comienza a recordar a Ami y siente que su corazón late muy rápido

-¿Por qué demonios siento que la eh visto antes? ¿Quién demonios es ella?-se pregunta confundido y molesto sin dejar de ver a Jenny-espero que mañana te vuelva a ver Jenny. Buenas noches-dice acostándose en su cama quedándose profundamente dormido.

* * *

Dogpound y Fishface estaban mostrándole a destructor los frascos de Mutágeno y la tecnología robada de los Kraang.

-Excelente-dice destructor orgulloso- hicieron un buen trabajo-dijo viendo a sus súbditos incluyendo a Karai y a Ami-en especial ustedes dos-se pone frente a Dogpound-te lo dije Bradford, te dije que necesitamos a tu mejor discipulo-dice viendo a Ami-ella cumplio muy bien su mision.

-Lo se-dice con respeto- y espero que así siga-dice en tono amenazante causando que Ami sienta escalofríos.

-También espero eso-dice dirigiéndose a su trono-retírense, ya hicieron mucho esta noche.

Hacen una reverencia y salieron del santuario de Destructor y se separan tomando diferentes direcciones excepto Ami y Dogpound.

-Estoy orgulloso de ti-dice un poco mas calmado- Aunque peleaba contra ese debilucho de la bandana púrpura pude ver como peleabas contra esa insignificante tortuga de los Nunchakus-dice viéndola fijamente.

-Gracias-dice Ami mientras comenzaba a quitarse la bandana de su frente.

-Más vale que sigas así, no quiero que me decepciones o ya sabes el castigo que tendrás si me fallas ¿Esta claro?-dice con severidad.

La chica se quita el cabello negro demostrando que es una peluca y dejando salir su verdadero cabello que es rubio y se quita la mascara mostrando su verdadera cara que resulta ser Jenny, la misma chica de la patineta que conquisto el corazón de Mickey.

-Si, padre-dice con respeto y con cierto temor.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado **

**Dejen sus reviews plissss **

**Nos leemos pronto**


	4. Chapter 4

Mickey estaba en la mesa desayunando junto con sus hermanos y Abril, los chicos estaban preocupados ya que vieron que Mickey estaba comiendo muy lento ya que así no es el, el siempre colonia a toda velocidad.

Mickey estaba en las nubes recordando a Jenny y sus gran y profundo deseo de volverla a ver, hablarle y ser su amigo aunque sea ya que siente que por ser tortuga no hay posibilidades de que haya algo mas que una amistad.

-Oye Mickey ¿Podrías pasarme la pimienta? Por favor-dice Leo aun preocupado por la actitud de su hermano-Mickey, podrías pasarme la pimienta-comenzó a preocuparse mas cuando Mickey no le contesta.

-¿Qué demonios le ocurre a Mickey?-pregunta Rafael sin dejar de comer.

-Mickey ¿Me escuchas?-pregunta Leo tocándole el hombro.

-¿Qué? ¿Me hablaban?-pregunta Mickey volviendo a la realidad.

Abril y Leo se intercambiaron miradas preocupadas y volvieron a ver a Mickey.

-Oye Mickey ¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunta Abril preocupada.

-Si, has estado raro últimamente-dice Leo preocupado-¿Te pasa algo?

-No, nada estoy bien-dice Mickey sonriendo débilmente mientras se levanta de la mesa-estaré en mi cuarto

Dicho eso Mickey se va a su cuarto dejando aun mas a Abril y a Leo preocupados al igual que a Donnie ya que el sabe lo que le pasa a su hermanito y deseaba hacer algo para ayudarlo pero sabe que si el se presenta a Jenny podría involucrarla a ser cazada por el Destructor y el Kraang.

Voltea a ver a Abril desayunando y pudo notar que estaba preocupada.

-De seguro yo también estaría así por ti si estuviera en el lugar de Mickey-piensa Donnie triste.

Abril sintió que Donnie la observaba y lo mira pero Donnie vuelve a mirar su desayuno un poco rojo y ella continua comiendo su desayunó.

* * *

Jenny estaba observando el Nunchaku que encontró tirado en la calle por un rato, sonreía al verlo, a parte de la patineta también le encantaba los Nunchakus ya que es su arma favorita, desde niña a ella siempre le a interesado esa arma y es toda una experta con los Nunchakus. No había una sola técnica o movimiento con los Nunchakus que ella no conoce.

Ella no podía dejar de pensar en su batalla de anoche, no podía olvidar a la tortuga de los Nunchakus con el que peleo y le dijo el nombre que usa y que es conocida cuando es una Kunoichi.

****Flash Back****

_Jenny o mejor dicho Ami ya que estaba en su forma Kunoichi estaba en un edificio junto con Fishface, Dogpound, Karai junto con un grupo de Ninjas del clan observando el edificio de enfrente._

_-Así que ¿Las tortugas aparecerán aquí?-pregunta Ami confundida._

_-Así es-contesta Karai sin dejar de ver el edificio._

_-Pero no lo entiendo ¿Cómo saben que vendrán? No creen que el…_

_-Tu mejor cállate y sigues con el plan Ami ¿Entendido?-dice Dogpound furioso._

_Ami asiente aterrada ya que siempre le había tenido miedo a su padre y aun más en su forma mutante._

_-Jajajajaja definitivamente es tu hija Bradford-dice Fishface en tono burlón._

_Dogpound lo mira con desprecio a Fishface y también le lanza la misma mirada a Ami que ella sin verlo pudo sentirlo causándole un escalofrío recorriendo su cuerpo_

_-Ahí vienen-dice Karai con una sonriendo con malicia._

_Dogpound, Fishface y Ami se acercaron a ella y vieron a las tortugas Ninjas llegando al edificio._

_-¿Ya saben que hacer?-dice Karai apuntando la tecnología y el mutágeno robado del Kraang._

_Dogpound y Fishface asienten sonriendo con malicia y junto con algunos del clan agarran la tecnología y el mutágeno y se dirigen hacia la calle._

_-Chicos miren-dice Leo apuntando la calle._

_Karai sonríe al ver que las tortugas observan Dogpound y Fishface junto con algunos del clan._

_-Están cayendo en nuestra trampa-dice Karai levantándose-Nos vamos a divertir._

_-Dime algo ¿Para ti todo esto es divertido?-pregunta Ami confundida y algo molesta._

_-Si, y también es por venganza… yo te daré la señal de cuando tengas que aparecer-dice mientras se dirige hacia el otro grupo del clan para dar instrucciones._

_Ami vuelve a mirar de nuevo a las tortugas sorprendiéndose que sean realmente tortugas mutantes, al principio creyó que su padre estaba loco pero cuando el muto ya comenzó a creer un poco lo que pasaba._

_Sus ojos logran encontrar a Mickey y se sorprende al verlo, sentía que ya lo había visto ¿Pero en donde? Ami saca unos binoculares para verlo más de cerca y ve algo que la sorprende demasiado y al mismo tiempo la asusta. Los Nunchakus._

_-Es el-susurra asustada._

****Fin del Flash Back****

-Definitivamente me asuste al verte-dice sonriendo mientras sostiene mas fuerte el Nunchaku-Tenia miedo de desconcentrarme y que descubrieras que era ya que dos veces me has estado observando cuando estoy usando mi patineta-su sonrisa lentamente desaparece-pero tengo miedo que mi padre te encuentre y te haga malo…. ¿Qué puedo hacer?-pregunta confundida y asustada- Yo no quiero hacer esto pero no tengo opción…..realmente no existe una salida para salir de esta vida-dice deprimida.

Jenny se deja caer en la cama tratando de tranquilizarse, había estado encerrada todo el día y apenas iban a ser las 4 de la tarde.

-Creo que saldré por un poco de aire-dice un poco más tranquila.

Jenny guarda el Nunchaku en un lugar escondido en su closet, agarra su patineta, casco y mochila y sale de su cuarto pero a pocos pasos de la entrada aparece Dogpound frente a ella. Jenny se detiene y retrocede un poco asustada de su padre mutante.

-¿A dónde vas?-pregunta Dogpound con un tono severo.

-Afuera, por un poco de aire-contesta Jenny mostrándole respeto.

-Sabes lo que pienso de esa patineta-dice viendo la patineta con odio- ¡¿LO SABES?!

-Si padre, lo se-contesta asustada.

Dogpound se le queda viendo por unos momentos mientras que Jenny tenia la cabeza agachada como mostrándole respeto.

-Te dejare conservar la patineta solo porque me demostraste anoche que eres capaz con la misión contra las tortugas y eso me hace sentir muy orgulloso de ti, por fin haces algo bien-dice seriamente-pero-agarrándola del cabello lastimándola-si descubro que estas haciendo algo indebido y sobre todo que mancha nuestro honor-poniendo una de sus puas en su cuello- esto estará en tu cuello no importa que seas mi hija ¿Entendido?-pregunta con severidad.

-S….Si padre-contesta asustada y adolorida.

Dogpound la suelta y se aleja de ahí dejando a Jenny adolorida y aterrada. Salio corriendo de su casa llorando, el siempre había sido así con ella desde que era bebe e incluso desde que estaba casado con su madre. Su madre ya no aguanto mas que se divorcio de el pero Bradford con ayuda de los contactos de Destructor logro obtener la patria postetad de Jenny y una orden de prohibición de cualquier contacto entre ellas. Eso ocurrió cuando Jenny tenía 7 años y apenas tenia pocos recuerdos de su madre. Su vida era totalmente un infierno.

* * *

Mickey estaba viendo la fotografía de Jenny y al mismo tiempo la hora, no podía esperar que sea de noche para patrullar y rezar que Leo ordene separarse para vigilar más el área.

Mickey escucha que tocan la puerta de su cuarto y a toda velocidad quita la imagen de Jenny y pone unos cómics en su cama la fingir que estaba leyendo y abre la puerta y ve a Abril parada.

-Hola Abril ¿Pasa algo?-pregunta un poco nervioso.

-Mickey, creo que se lo que te pasa-contesta un poco preocupada e insegura.

-¿Qué? Pero ami no me pasa nada-dice nervioso.

-Has estado actuando raro últimamente, estas en las nubes, casi no comes y eso es muy raro de ti ya que tu siempre comes y mas la pizza que ya casi ni le haces caso, estas casi o mejor dicho muy distraído en el entrenamiento, no juegas mucho con tu Tphone y no estas con nosotros en la sala-dice Abril cruzando los brazos-Así que llegue a la conclusión que estas…..enamorado.

Mickey se aterro al escuchar eso y voltea hacia todos lados asegurándose que nadie la haya escuchado.

-Parece que si es verdad eso-dice Abril sorprendida por la reacción de Mickey.

-Si, si me enamore-admite deprimido.

-Pero Mickey eso es hermoso ¿Por qué estas así?-pregunta preocupada.

Mickey agarra su Tphone y le muestra la imagen a Abril.

-¿Es ella?-pregunta sorprendida viendo la foto.

-Si-contesta Mickey viéndola-Solo tu, Donnie y el Maestro Splinter saben de esto-dice guardando su Tphone-Ella es la chica mas hermosa que e visto en mi vida Abril-suelta un fuerte suspiro con una mirada de enamorado mientras que Abril sonríe al verlo lo tan enamorado que esta-No puedo sacármela de la mente.

-Es normal Mickey…pero ¿Por qué estas deprimido entonces?-pregunta confundida.

-Porque-deprimiéndose- Porque no quiero exponerla a que los Kraang y Destructor vayan a cazarla como lo están haciendo contigo-dice sentándose en el suelo-no quiero arriesgarla pero quiero conocerla, hablar con ella y ser su amigo aunque sea.

-Mickey-arrodillándose frente a el-se que es doloroso estar lejos de la persona que amas, lo se por mi padre y mi tía que de seguro esta preocupada por mi-dice deprimida al recordar que para mantenerla a salvo tuvo que irse a vivir con los chicos.

-Pero ellos saben de ti y ella nada-dice cubriéndose la cara-¿Por qué Abril? ¿Por qué no puedo conocerla? ¿Por qué?-preguntada desesperado.

Abril sentía mucha lastima por Mickey, jamás lo había visto así y mucho menos por alguien. Tenia que hacer algo.

-Que tal si tratas de hablarle-dice animada.

Mickey la mira sorprendido por lo que dijo.

-Mira Mickey, uno nunca sabe lo que pasara y jamás sabrás si le agradaras a ella si no lo intentas-dice mientras lo ayuda a levantarse.

-Pero... ¿Qué hay de el Kraang y Destructor?-pregunta confundido.

-No se como Destructor se entero de mi existencia pero de seguro que el Kraang ni el jamás lo sabrán-dice tratando de pasarle su animo mientras agarra el Tphone de Mickey y pone la imagen de Jenny-anda inténtalo.

Mickey observa a Abril y a la imagen de Jenny y al comprender lo que Abril dijo comienza a sonreír con mucho animo mas de lo usual.

-Gracias Abril-dice abrazándola.

-¡MICKEY ES HORA DE IRNOS A PATRULLAR!-Grita Leo desde la sala.

-Me tengo que ir deséame suerte-dice Mickey yéndose hacia sus hermanos

-Suerte-dice sonriendo viendo como se aleja-En serio, mucha suerte Mickey.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado.**

**Nos leemos pronto y gracias por sus reviews ^^ son importantes para mi**


	5. Chapter 5

Leo y sus hermanos estaban saltando de edificio e edificio haciendo su patrullaje nocturno, había pasado una hora y han encontrado nada extraño de los Kraang o de los súbditos de Destructor.

-Genial, llevamos una hora patrullando y no hemos encontrado nada emocionante-dice Rafael furioso.

-¿Qué esperabas Rafael? Crees que cuando salgamos los Kraang o los súbditos de Destructor nos estarán esperando para una pelea-dice Donnie en tono serio.

-Si-contesta Rafael orgulloso.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?-dice Donnie llevando su mano a su frente.

-Es Rafael Donnie ¿Qué esperabas?-dice Leo divertido sin verlo-Creo que debemos separarnos-viendo la zona-Separémonos chicos y nos vemos en la guarida en una hora ¿Entendido?

-Entendido-dice Rafael, Donnie y Mickey.

-Andando-ordena al instante que el y sus hermanos se alejan.

Mickey comienza a dirigirse a la calle donde esperaba encontrar a la chica de sus sueños patinando.

-Espero que este allí, Dios me muero por verla-dice Mickey emocionado corriendo a toda velocidad-Tengo que hablar con ella….debo hacerlo-dice decidido.

* * *

Jenny se encontraba patinando en la calle de siempre sintiendo como la velocidad alejaba su dolor y la tristeza sustituyéndolo con alegría y libertad.

-Definitivamente soy buena para la patineta-dice mientras hacia movimientos extremos-seguramente ganaría un trofeo del primer lugar por ese movimiento-dice emocionada.

Mientras tanto en el techo de un edificio una tortuga de bandana naranja se acercaba a la orilla nervioso pero los nervios desaparecen al ver a la hermosa chica de la patineta haciendo sus grandes movimientos.

-Es ella, es Jenny-dice mientras ponía cara de enamorado-bien Mickey ahora es el momento….ve y habla con ella, tu puedes eres un Ninja vamos tu puedes-acercandose mas a la orilla-no…no puedo-retrocediendo-no quiero exponerla a que el Kraang y Destructor la cazen por mi culpa-dice deprimido-no…no pue….

Mickey no pudo terminar de hablar ya que ve un grupo de 2 hombres que jamás había visto viendo a Jenny y acercándose hacia ella.

Jenny los ve y se detiene y al ver como se acercan a ella se asusta.

-Hola lindura-dice un hombre con una sonrisa malvada.

-¿Qué hace una preciosidad como tu sola a estas horas?-pregunta otro hombre mientras miraba a Jenny de pies a cabeza.

A pesar que Jenny podía vencerlos sin ningún problema el miedo que la invadía le impedía pelear.

-Por….Por favor no se me acerquen-suplica asustada mientras retrocedía.

-Tranquila que no te lastimaremos... mucho jajaja-dice el Jefe en tono burlón mientras se acercaba más a ella.

Jenny se aterra que comienza a correr pero otro hombre aparece detrás de un auto atrapándola y arrastrándola hacia un callejón.

-¿Creíste que podrías escapar?-dice el jefe en tono burlón entrando al callejón.

-¡SUELTEME POR FAVOR! ¡AYUDENME!-Grita aterrada suplicando.

-¡CALLATE! Que no vez que nos vamos a divertir-dice el hombre que la atrapo con lujuria.

-No por favor no-Suplica aterrada cerrando los ojos llenos de lagrimas.

Mickey siente como una ira que jamas imagino tener crecia en su interior al ver como esos hombres atacan a la chica de su vida, no lo piensa dos veces que salta del edificio y aterriza sobre uno de los hombres.

-¿Quién demo….

El jefe no termina la frase al ver a Mickey arriba de uno de sus hombres agarrando sus Nunchakus y poniendo pose de pelea.

Jenny abre los ojos y se impacta de lo que ve, Mickey frente a ella.

-Mickey… ¿Qué demonios esta haciendo?-piensa confundida y aterrada por la situación.

-¿Qué demonios eres tu?-pregunta el jefe furioso.

El hombre que sujetaba a Jenny la suelta y se lanza hacia Mickey pero el lo esquiva al igual que todos los golpes que el trataba de darle ya que gracias a su entrenamiento Ninja era mas rápido que el (pero no tan rápido para el Maestro Splinter y sus hermanos) y al final no golpe con uno de sus Nunchakus en la cabeza dejándolo inconciente.

El líder se enfurece que comienza a atacarlo pero Mickey logra esquivarlo sin ningún problema y en menos de 1 minutos lo deja inconciente y lo lanza entre los botes de basura.

- Mas vale que tu y tus hombres no vuelvan a acercarse a ella-dice Mickey con un profundo odio viendo la dirección donde lanzo al líder.

Mickey volta y ve a Jenny viéndolo sorprendida, la ira de Mickey desaparece al verla y se asusta al saber que ella lo ha visto, ahí estaba, frente a ella y al fin ella lo ha visto después de verla dos veces patinando pero mas veces en la foto de su Tphone. Mickey sentía como su corazón aceleraba más rápido de lo normal.

-Wow…es tan hermosa de cerca-piensa nervioso y muy sonrojado.

Jenny lo mira sorprendida y aun un poco asustada, no podía creer que el la haya salvado de sea lo que sea que esos hombres le iban a hacer. No lo piensa dos veces y comienza a acercarse a el pero Mickey se aterra y da un gran salto y desaparece.

-¡ESPERA!-Grita Jenny tratando de detenerlo pero era demasiado tarde-Gracias-Susurra con una sincera sonrisa en sus labios.

Jenny sale del callejón antes de que los hombres despertaran y con su patineta comienza a alejarse del lugar e irse a casa agradecida que su tortuga favorita la haya salvado pero al mismo tiempo se sentía entupida. No solo porque no se defendió a pesar de que es una Kunoichi si no porque no pudo agradecerle que la haya salvado.

-Espero que mañana nos volvamos a ver-Susurra con una sonrisa mientras se dirigía a casa.

Pero Jenny jamás supo es que Mickey jamás se fue, solo subió al techo ya que se aterro al ver que ella se acercaba hacia el, pero aun así se quedo porque quería asegurarse que esos hombres no despertaran y la lastimara.

-Que tonto… ¡TONTO SOY!-dice furioso golpeándose la cabeza-era mi oportunidad de hablarle pero Gggrrrrrrr…

Mickey deja de golpearse al escuchar su Tphone sonando.

-Diga-contestando.

-_Mickey los Kraang están transportando Mutágeno en la esquina de la calle 49-dice Leo._

-Voy para allá-dice colgando aun enojado-al menos con ellos podré descargarme…vaya sueno como Rafael-dice aun enojado pero antes de irse observa la dirección en la que se fue Jenny-Cuídate preciosa-dice yéndose hacia la pelea contra los Kraang

* * *

-¿Ya los llamaste?-pregunta Donnie observando a los Kraang.

-Solo me falta llamar a Rafael-Contesta mientras marca a su rudo y malhumorado hermano.

Leo esta preocupado por la manera que contesto Mickey ya que el jamás lo hablado de esa manera.

-¿Qué demonios te pasa Mickey?-piensa preocupado.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunta Rafael desde el Tphone.

* * *

**Se que es algo corto pero es todo lo que se ocurrió para este cap**

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Dejen sus reviews plisssss**


	6. Chapter 6

_**Al dia siguiente**_

Leo no pudo dormir bien por lo que pasó en la pelea contra los Kraang, jamás vio a Mickey tan furioso en su vida ya que vio como destruía los cuerpos robóticos y golpeaba a los cerebros antes de que salieran huyendo del lugar.

_***Flash Back***_

_Leo y Donnie estaban vigilando a los Kraang mientras esperaban a sus dos hermanos para poder atacar y evitar cualquier plan que los Kraang planeen._

_-¿Qué llevan ahí?-pregunta Leo viendo la caja que los Kraang meten al vehiculo._

_-Parece que son cajas con mas armas-dice Donnie viendo por los binoculares como uno de los Kraang sacaba un arma de rayos láser de una de las cajas-Esto no me gusta nada._

_-Tampoco a mi-dice Leo analizando seriamente la situación-Tenemos que detenerlos y destruir esas cajas._

_-Pero no podemos pelear sin Rafael y Mi….._

_-¡Ya llegue!-dice Rafael emocionado interrumpiendo a Donnie._

_-Que rápido-dice Donnie sorprendido ya que no había pasado 2 minutos desde que lo llamaron._

_-Cuando hay pelea contra los Kraang y el clan del pie yo siempre estoy ahí-dice orgulloso-Y bien-sacando sus sais-A reventar esos cerebros-apunto de lanzarse hacia ellos._

_-¡Espera!-Dice Leo poniéndose frente a el-falta Mickey para que podamos pelear._

_-Por favor Leo…. Mickey de seguro llegara en siglos como lo hizo aquella noche que llego tarde a la guarida-dice Rafael molesto._

_Donnie trata de contenerse para no decir la verdad de ese retraso de Mickey._

_-Rafael, te recuerdo que yo soy el líder y además no pienso pelear sin Mickey con noso…._

_-Ya llegue-dice Mickey con una voz severa acercándose a ellos._

_Sus hermanos lo miran demasiado sorprendidos ya que están viendo algo que jamás imaginaron ver en su vida. Mickey furioso sin una de sus bromistas o frases sin sentidos._

_-Mickey ¿Estas bien?-pregunta Donnie preocupado._

_-Si estoy bien-contesta molesto-¿Qué estamos esperando? Hay que atacar a los Kraang-sacando sus Nunchakus._

_-Esto si que es raro-dice Rafael sorprendido por la actitud de Mickey._

_-Mickey-susurra Leo preocupado._

_***Fin del Flash Back***_

-¿Qué demonios le esta pasando a Mickey?-se pregunta Leo preocupado mientras salia de su cuarto.

-Buenos días líder-saluda Rafael con su tortuga en sus manos.

-Oye Raph…. ¿Haz notado algo extraño en Mickey?-pregunta Leo preocupado.

-Claro…Tooodo el tiempo desde que nacimos como unas simples tortugas comunes y corrientes-Contesta Raph divertido.

-No, enserio ¿No has notado que desde la noche que el regreso tarde a la guarida a actuado extraño últimamente?-pregunta Leo algo molesto por la actitud de Raph.

-Pues si…si lo e notado pero Leo, es Mickey, el siempre a sido raro-dice Raph divertido-Pero ya veraz que pronto volverá a ser el tonto hermano menor-dice yéndose a su cuarto.

-No debí de preguntarle a Raph-dice Leo molesto.

* * *

Mientras tanto en el Dojo Donnie le estaba explicando todo lo que paso anoche y la actitud agresiva de Mickey dejando a Splinter impresionado ya que tantos año criando y entrenando a Mickey jamás se imagino que el pudiera ser tan violento y agresivo como Raph (Aunque no puede ganarle en eso).

-Y eso fue lo que paso-dice Donnie terminando de explicar.

-Jamás me imagine que Mickey pudiera ser así de violento-dice Splinter sorprendido.

-Debe ser por esa chica, Sensei creo que el amor que el le tiene a ella y la distancia entre ellos lo esta afectando negativamente-dice Donnie preocupado.

-Si es verdad…. pero debemos evitar que ella sea expuesta a nuestros enemigos-explica Splinter aun preocupado-pero me preocupa tanto como esta cambiando a Mickey.

-Tenemos que hablar con el Sensei….tal vez así podamos ayudarlo en algo-dice Donnie aun preocupado.

-Después del entrenamiento yo hablare con el-dice Splinter-Ahora será mejor callar que ahí viene tus hermanos.

Donnie ve como Leo, Raph, Mickey y Abril llegan al Dojo y se arrodillan frente a Splinter. Se preocupa mas al ver que Mickey esta muy serio, no estaba con la tierna sonrisa con la que aparece cada mañana.

* * *

Jenny estaba desayunando mientras recordaba lo que paso anoche, se sentía entupida ya que sabe una de las artes mas poderosas del mundo y no tuvo el valor de usarlos cuando esos hombres la atacaron, pero si no fuera por Mickey ella seguramente no estaría ahí sentada desayunando.

-Dios…si mi padre se entera de lo de anoche de seguro me matara-piensa aterrada de pensar eso-eso jamás lo debe saber.

-Jenny-dice una voz severa.

Jenny se levanta de golpe al ver a su padre entrando al comedor viéndola de modo desafiante mientras que ella trata de mostrar respeto ocultando su miedo.

-¿Sucede algo padre?-pregunta un poco asustada.

-Hoy en la noche saldré a cumplir una misión de Destructor, por suerte el no quiere que vayas-dice viéndola con odio-así que cuando regrese te quiero encontrarte dormida y si descubro que estuviste afuera con tu patineta ya sabes el castigo ¿Entendido?

-Si padre-contesta aterrada.

Dogpound sale del comedor dejando a Jenny asustada, se deja caer en su silla mientras trataba de contener las lágrimas del terror que tenia hacia su padre.

-¿Por qué eres así conmigo?-se pregunta al instante que escucha la puerta de la entrada cerrarse anunciando que Dogpound se había ido.

De pronto el teléfono de Jenny comienza a sonar y no duda en contestar.

-Bueno-contesta tratando de sonar algo tranquila.

_-Ami, es Karai._

-Hola, Karai-saluda un poco nerviosa-Oye no estoy en mi forma Kunoichi así que llámame Jenny.

-_Es que el nombre que usas cuando estas en tu forma de Kunoichi es más cortó que Jenny_-explica Karai en tono divertido.

-Jenny no es largo-dice un poco molesta- ¿Para que me llamas?

_-¿Seguro que ya sabes que mi padre no pidió tu presencia para el ataque de esta noche_?-Pregunta en tono divertido.

-Si, el mío me lo dijo-contesta un poco desanimada- y no me importa Karai tu sabes que hago esto porque me obligan a hacerlo.

-No _entiendo para que te quejas si es divertido, además sabes lo que mi padre quiere_-dice Karai en tono burlón.

-Claro que lo se Karai si es lo único de lo que habla "Venganza, Venganza. Vendetta Vendetta"-dice Jenny un poco molesta- Tu padre necesita un pasatiempo.

-_Jajajajaja estoy contigo-_dice Karai divertida-Bueno _haber si en la próxima misión te llamamos. Mi padre esta muy orgulloso de ti por lo que hiciste hace unas noches_-dice con un tono de maldad-_y a mi también me tienes orgullosa_.

-Solo pelee con el menor de las tortugas-dice confundida.

-Pero lo venciste y no mostraste piedad-explica Karai con maldad-pero no te dejes engañar por ellos ya que son unos traidores-dice con rencor.

-¿Por qué dices eso?-pregunta confundida.

_-Por nada-_contesta de mala gana_- además no vez lo que hicieron con tu padre. Lo convirtieron en un monstruo._

_-_Jenny baja la vista y ve una foto de su padre cuando era humano.

-Lo se_-_contesta con tristeza.

-_Tienes que vengarte porque si ellos jamás hubieran aparecido tu padre seguiría siendo humano_-explica Karai molesta-_bueno me tengo que ir…..te llamare si necesitamos tu ayuda y no olvides. Concéntrate en nuestra misión como parte del clan del pie_.

-Si, adiós-contesta Jenny de mala gana colgando su celular-Mi padre fue quien se lo busco-dice algo enojada- y ojala el no fuera mi padre-dice con tristeza.

* * *

-¡YAME!-

Las tortugas y Abril se detienen al escuchar a su Sensei.

-Muy bien, es todo por hoy-dice tranquilamente, sus hijos y Abril hacen una reverencia y comienzan a retirarse-Mickey ¿Puedo hablar contigo?

Mickey asiente y se arrodilla frente a Splinter y el hace lo mismo frente a el, pudo notar que Mickey esta furioso y puede ver que es con el mismo.

-Hijo, eh notado que estas de muy mal humor hoy. No estas alegre ni estas hablando de tus nuevas recetas combinadas con pizza y eso me preocupa ya que no eres así-explica Splinter preocupado- ¿Quieres hablar de eso?

Mickey mira a su Sensei seria ya que no estaba sorprendida, sabía que Donnie le contó todo y no lo culpa. Quería hablar de lo que le pasaba.

-Ayer en la noche la volví a ver pero…. Pero unos hombres trataron de lastimarla-explica Mickey furioso-Y…Y yo la salve.

-¿Te vio?-pregunta Splinter aun preocupado.

-No.

Splinter pudo notar que Mickey le estaba mintiendo en algo pero al parecer no estaba en condición para que le exija la verdad.

-Me enfurecí al ver que esos hombres querían lastimarla….querría matarlos Sensei-dice aun furioso.

-Te entiendo, muchos hombres se ponen así cuando ven a la chica que les gusta siendo molestadas por otros hombres con malas intenciones-dice Splinter aun preocupado-Estoy orgulloso de ti por salvarla pero debes de tener cuidado por ya sabes que ¿Entendido?

-Si Sensei-contesta Mickey un poco tranquilo.

-Puedes irte.

Mickey hace una reverencia y sale del Dojo dejando a Splinter aun preocupado ya que como expreso Mickey hacia lo hombres que querían lastimar a Jenny no eran del Mickey que el conoce. La tortuga que acaba de salir del Dojo no era el Mickey que crío por quince años y eso era lo que mas le preocupaba.

* * *

Donnie estaba en su laboratorio tratando de descubrir un Anti-mutágeno para regresar a Timothy su humanidad y podría aprovechar en ayudar a otras victimas del mutágeno como Splinter y también encontrar una manera para que el y sus hermanos se conviertan en humanos (**Y así podría el salir con Abril**)

-Hola Donnie-saluda Abril entrando al laboratorio.

-Hola Abril-saluda Donnie emocionado por verla- ¿Pasa algo?

-Donnie yo se lo que le pasa a Mickey con esa chica-dice Abril pero ve como Donnie se sorprende al oír eso-lo descubrí por mi cuenta….estoy preocupada por el ya que hoy a estado actuando raro-dice preocupada.

-También yo…jamás vi a Mickey actuando de esa manera-dice Donnie preocupado-Esa chica lo esta cambiando mucho.

-Lo dudo…..creo que paso algo que lo hizo enojar-dice Abril aun preocupada.

-Pero a tal grado como esta-dice Donnie viendo el suelo-Aunque lo entiendo ya que si estuviera en su lugar me pondria asi por estar lejos de ti.

-¿Qué?-pregunta confundida.

-¡Que posiblemente Leo estuviera así por Karai!-dice nervioso y rojo como tomate al darse cuenta de lo que dijo hace pocos segundos.

-Si posiblemente si ella no fuera parte del clan del pie-dice Abril aun no muy convencida por lo que dijo Donnie ya que asegura que dijo que el estaría así por ella.

-Si tienes razón-dice aun nervioso y sonrojado.

-¡Chicos!-dice Leo entrando al laboratorio-¿Han visto a Mickey?-pregunta preocupado.

-No lo e visto desde que terminamos de entrenar-dice Donnie.

-Yo la ultima vez que lo vi fue en la sala-contesta Abril-¿Por?

-No lo encuentro por ningún sitio-explica Leo preocupado-no esta en su cuarto, en la cocina, en la sala o jugando videojuegos.

-Tranquilo Leo, posiblemente fue a patinar-dice Donnie un poco tranquilo-¿Vistes su patineta en algún sitio?

-No.

-Entonces no te preocupes que eso significa que se fue a patinar, ya veras que pronto regresa-dice Abril con una tierna sonrisa.

-Si tienes razón-dice Leo no muy convencido saliendo del laboratorio.

Donnie y Abril esperaron a que Leo estuviera demasiado lejos para que no los escucharan.

-Donnie ¿Tu crees que….

-Si Abril, Mickey fue a verla-dice Donnie preocupado al ver el reloj y darse cuenta que aun es de día ya que son las 2 de la tarde.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado**

**Espero pronto sus reviews ^^**


	7. Chapter 7

Mickey estaba saltando de edificio a edificio a la luz del día montando a su patineta, en el fondo el sabia que estaba desobedeciendo muchas reglas ya que salio solo sin sus hermanos sin avisarle a nadie y más en la luz del día ya que era muy probable que alguien lo viera.

Pero eso a el no le importaba, sabía que posiblemente no tendría muchas probabilidades de verla ya que era muy temprano y por lo que pasó anoche pero tenía que intentarlo. Aunque sea encontrarla en el camino.

Mickey llega al edificio y se detiene por unos segundos ya que estaba muy nervioso de que ella no este aunque sabe que esas son las probabilidades, lentamente camina hacia la orilla pero a pocos pasos ve algo que jamás imagino ver. A Jenny sentada en la orilla del edificio viendo la zona donde ella patina. Mickey siente como su corazón late demasiado rápido y que comienza a sudar, jamás imagino encontrarla en el lugar donde el la observaba.

Mickey da pocos pasos hacia ella nervioso, quería hablarle pero de nuevo el miedo comenzaba a apoderarse de el. Siente como sus labios trataban de pronunciar su nombre pero al querer hacerlo su voz se apagaba.

-¿Qué me pasa? Tengo que hablarle….debo hacerlo –piensa Mickey asustado mientras trataba de pronunciar su nombre.

De pronto el viento comienza a soplar haciendo que el cabello rubio de Jenny bailara con el viento.

-Dios es tan hermosa-piensa Mickey demasiado nervioso-debo hacerlo….debo hacerlo-piensa decidido-J….Je…Jenny-logra decir su nombre tartamudeando y en voz baja.

Jenny logra escuchar que alguien la llama, se sorprende al escuchar que quien la llamo era alguien cuya voz había escuchado 2 veces en su vida. Lentamente voltea y clava su a Mickey viéndola demasiado rojo y nervioso.

Estaba sorprendida ya que ella había vuelto al lugar que seguramente jamás hubiera regresado por lo de anoche pero algo en su interior le dijo que fuera y estuviera en el edificio donde siempre sintió que alguien la observaba. Jamás se imagino ver a Mickey durante la luz del pleno día ya que sabe su verdadero nombre ya que ella solo le dijo su nombre de Kunoichi.

Mickey se sonroja de la vergüenza ya que jamás pensó que ella pudiera escucharlo ya que dijo su nombre en voz baja y lo único que deseo es que la tierra se lo tragara vivo.

-¡Dios que hice!… ¡Estupido pero que estupido soy!-piensa Mickey maldiciéndose.

Jenny lentamente se para y comienza a caminar hacia el y el lentamente retrocede pero ella se da cuenta y retrocede al igual que el.

-¿Cómo sabes nombre?-pregunta sorprendida y confundida.

Ummm…..yo….-tartamudea demasiado nervioso y sonrojado por verla tan cerca-puess….. Mu…Murakami me lo dijo-confiesa bajando la vista.

-¿Lo conoces?-pregunta sorprendida.

-S…Si es muy bien amigo-dice nervioso-compórtate Mickey-se regaña en voz baja.

-Eso es verdad-dice aliviada de saber que no sabe su otro nombre-Bien ya sabes mi nombre así que ¿Podrías decirme tu nombre?-pregunta con una tierna sonrisa.

Mickey se sonroja mas al verla como sonreía para el.

-Mi….Mi…. Miguel Ángel pe….pero todos me llamas Mickey-dice nervioso mientras levanta su vista para verla.

-Miguel Ángel como Michelangelo Buonarroti claro que conocido en español como Miguel Ángel quien fue un arquitecto, escultor y pintor italiano renacentista, considerado uno de los más grandes artistas de la historia tanto por sus esculturas como por sus pinturas y obra arquitectónica-dice sorprendida ya que en realidad ella creía que se solamente se llamaba Mickey no que ese era su apodo.

-Si ¿Como lo sabes?-pregunta sorprendido.

-Escuche sobre el en la tele hace dos días-contesta divertida.

-No se asusto al verme y no me a rechazado, esta ahí, ahí parada hablando conmigo-piensa emocionado.

-Bueno Miguel Ángel me presentare como es debido aunque ya sabes mi nombre-dice divertida mientras extiende su mano-Soy Jenny mucho gusto.

Mickey toma su mano temblando y los dos siente como una especie de choques eléctricos provocando que ambos se sonrojen y se suelten lentamente.

-El placer es mío-dice Mickey rojo como tomate.

-Por cierto gracias por salvarme anoche, si no hubieras aparecido seguramente esos hombres habrían cumplido con lo que querían-dice nerviosa.

-No te preocupes que fue un placer-dice sonrojado y un poco enojado al recordar lo de anoche.

-Por cierto-dice mientras sacaba el algo de su mochila-esto es tuyo-entregándole el Nunchaku.

-Mi…Mi Nunchaku-dice sorprendido mientras lo agarraba- gracias pero ¿Dónde lo encontraste?

-Lo encontré tirado hace dos días-dice con una tierna sonrisa-por cierto ¿Te gustan los Nunchakus?

-Es mi arma favorita-contesta emocionado sacando otro Nunchaku y haciéndole una demostración-soy un experto con ellos.

-¿Así?-dice fingiendo estar ofendida- ¿Préstame uno?

Mickey duda por unos segundos en prestárselo pero se los da.

-Observa-dice orgullosa.

Jenny comienza a hacer movimientos rápidos con ellos, movimientos que Mickey conoce y los que no conoce y jamás imagino que existieran.

-Listo-dice orgullosa mientra le devolvía los Nunchakus-¿Qué tal?

-Eres increíble-dice emocionado y muy sonrojado.

-Gracias a mi me encantan los Nunchakus. Son mis armas favoritas-dice emocionada.

-¡Lo se, son increíbles!-dice emocionado-y también me gustar andar en la patineta-dice mostrando su patineta.

-¡En serio! a mi también, cuando estoy en ella me siento que soy….

-Libre-terminar Mickey viéndola tiernamente.

-Así es, libre-dice con una tierna sonrisa.

De pronto el Tphone de Mickey comienza a sonar y el de mala gana lo agarra y contesta.

-Hola-contesta un poco molesto.

-_Mickey ¿Dónde estas?-_Pregunta Abril preocupada.

_-_Estoy patinando, pero ya voy para allá_-_Dicho eso cuelga y suelta un fuerte suspiro mientras voltea a ver a Jenny-Lo siento pero tengo que regresar a mi casa-dice con tristeza.

-Y creo que yo también antes de que mi padre sepa que no estoy en casa-dice también deprimida.

-O…Oye ¿Podríamos volvernos a ver aquí?-pregunta nervioso y sonrojado.

-¿Cuándo?-pregunta confundida.

-¡Mañana! ¡Mañana a la misma hora!-dice nervioso.

-Claro, te veo mañana-dice con una tierna sonrisa.

-Bien, entonces hasta mañana Jenny-dice con una gran sonrisa mientras comienza a irse.

-¡Hasta mañana Mickey!-Grita veía como desaparecía.

-¡BOOYAKASHA!-Grita Mickey emocionado mientras corría de regreso a casa.

Jenny juraría que escucho a Mickey gritar emocionado y ella sonríe tiernamente y mientras recogía sus cosas para emprender su camino a casa.

-Que significa ¿Booyakasha?-se pregunta divertida mientras bajaba del edificio por las escaleras de incendio-Mickey es un buen chico, no entiendo porque mi padre quiere destrui….-No pudo terminar ya que escucha como su celular sonaba-Bueno-contestando.

-_Hola Ami, buenas noticias-_Dice Karai.

-Déjame adivinar, tu padre por fin encontró un pasatiempo-dice Jenny divertida.

-_Eso todos quisiéramos pero no_-contesta Karai divertida-_Mi padre quiere que participes en el ataque contra las tortugas esta noche._

-¡¿Qué?!-grita aterrada.

-_Lo se, no es genial_-dice Karai emocionada.

-Karai tu sabes que no estoy segura de esto-dice Jenny nerviosa.

_-¿Cómo que no puedes estar segura Ami? por favor_-dice Karai un poco molesta-_Escucha a las 9 iremos a atacar a las tortugas para que estés lista, nos vemos en la calle Houston 10 minutos antes. No tardes_-dicho eso cuelga.

Jenny siente como su corazón se detiene, ella no quería luchar. Ella no quería atacar a su nuevo amigo o mejor dicho su primer amigo que ah tenido en su vida. Pero sabía que si su padre o Destructor se enteraran que ella no quiere luchar de seguro la mataran o le harían algo a su madre.

-Perdón Mickey-susurra con tristeza mientras corre hacia su casa.

* * *

Donnie y Abril estaban en la sala esperando a Mickey muy preocupados.

-¿Estas segura que vendrá?-pregunta Donnie preocupado.

-Por décima vez si-dice Abril molesta y preocupada pero suelta un fuerte suspiro-perdón Donnie.

-No te preocupes que se que estas preocupada por Mickey al igual que yo-dice Donnie regalandole una tierna sonrisa.

-Solo espero que el este bien-dice Abril preocupada.

-Yo tambien, me gustaria ver a Mickey entrando a la casa saludando a todos-dice Donnie preocupada.

-¡HOLA CHICOS!-Saluda Mickey emocionado.

-!Mickey!-dice los dos al mismo tiempo sorprendidos, confundidos y aliviados de verlo.

-Hola Donnie, hola Abril ¿Como estan?-Saluda Mickey dejando la patineta aun lado de una de las consolas de juego.

-Mickey ¿Donde estabas? nos tenias muy preocupados-pregunta Donnie molesto y aun sorprendido por ver la alegria de su hermanito de regreso.

-Perdón por preocuparlos pero estoy bien mírenme.

-Si, nos damos cuenta-dice Abril confundida.

-Bueno nos vemos ¡Booyakasha!-dice emocionado mientras se dirigía a su cuarto.

-O es mi imaginación o Mickey esta como nuevo-dice Abril confundida.

-No es tu imaginación, pero me allegro porque ese es el Mickey que yo conozco-dice Donnie aliviado de verlo sonriente de nuevo.

-Tienes razón-dice Abril con una tierna sonrisa-Por fin escucho un Booyakasha de Mickey

Mientras que Mickey corría hacia su cuarto emocionado se encuentra con Leo en el pasillo.

-Mickey ¿Dónde demonios estabas? Estaba muy preocupado por ti-pregunta Leo molesto.

-Aahhh perdón hermanito por haberte preocupado-dice Mickey agarrandolo de los cachetes-te lo diré después adiós-corre hacia su cuarto dejando a Leo confundido.

Rafael pasa con Spike en sus manos viendo a Leo divertido.

-Te dije, Mickey siempre es raro jajajajajaja-dice en tono burlón mientras se aleja.

-Se acabo, algo muy pero muy extraño sucede aquí y sobre todo con Mickey y como nadie me lo quiere decir entonces yo mismo lo averiguare-dice Leo preocupado y decidido.

* * *

Jenny estaba terminandose de ponerse su armadura y no olvida de ponerse lo mas importante para que Mickey no la descubra, su peluca negra y la cinta roja que se pone en su frente.

-Adios Jenny y hola Ami-dice desanimada mientras se ponia su mascara.

de pronto escuha que tocan la puerta de su casa y rapidamente corre a abrirla.

-Ya voy-dice mientras camina hacia l;a puerta y al abrirla encuentra a un Ninja del clan del pie saludandola con una reverencia.

-El Maestro Destructor desea verla-dice el Ninja.

Ami siente escalofrios al oir eso, solo faltaba que el haya descubierto lo que paso anoche y de que hablo con Mickey hace unas horas, agarra su motocicleta y se dirige hacia el santuario de destructor. Al llegar deja su motocicleta en un Rincon y se dirige hacia la salon del trono y al llegar siente un alivio de que no esta su padre pero no tanto al ver a destructor sentado en su trono. Ella se detiene a pocos metros y se arodilla mostrandole respeto.

-Ami ¿De seguro sabes del ataque de las tortugas de esta noche?-dice Destructor seriamente.

-Si lo se Maestro, Karai me lo dijo-Contesta sin verlo.

-Pero escuche que tu no quieres aceptar las misiones-dice un poco molesto.

-No es verdad, claro que acepto con honor estas misiones-dice tratando de ocultar su miedo y levanta su vista para ver a Karai parade a un lado de su padre lanzandole una sonrisa malvada.

-Cuidado con lo que me dices-Murmurra Karai sin dejar de verla.

-Mas vale que no me estes engañando Ami-dice Destructor no muy convencido.

-Claro que no Destructor, yo jamas lo haria-dice mostrandole respeto.

-Muy bien-dice levantandose-Sabemos que las tortugas buscaran a los Kraang para luchar contra ellos asi que mas vale que busquen algunos Kraang y esten preparados para atacar y mas vale que no me fallen ¿Les quedo claro a las dos?-pregunta viendo severamente a ambas adolescentes.

-Si maestro-dice Ami sin verlo.

-Si padre-dice Karai bajando la vista.

Destructor sale de la sala de trono dejando a ambas adolescentes solas, Karai espero a que su padre se fuera para acercarse a Ami, al ver que se fue se acerco a ella. Ami se levanta del suelo y lo primero que hace es empujarla.

-¡¿Porque le dijistes eso?!-pregunta molesta.

-Consideralo como una advertencia-dice mientra inocentemente levanta sus manos-Ten mucho cuidado con lo que dices o ya sabes que el se enterara.

-Oh claro, sabia que tu no eres de confianza-dice Ami furiosa.

-Claro que lo soy, lo soy cuando el clan esta a favor de Destructor y acepta todo lo que el diga sin peros, pero tu no eres mas que una bebita que lo unico que quiere es libertad-dice Karai en tono burlon.

-Tu sabes porque hago esto-dice Ami tratando de contener sus lagrimas.

-Y tu sabes porque yo hago esto-dice Karai un poco molesta mientras pasa junto a ella-Y ya sabes que si quieres tu "amada" libertad tendras que derrotar a las tortugas porque si no las consecuencias seran severas-dice mientras sale de la sala de trono dejandola sola.

-No se si ya las estoy pagando-dice Ami furiosa mientras sale de la sala de trono.

* * *

**Espero que les haya gustado ^^**

**Espero sus reviews pronto **

**cuidense**


End file.
